The Story of Marin
by ladygalad
Summary: What if Marin was actually Zelda's twin sister? Set in the beginning in "Link's Awakening" then "A Link to the Past"
1. Character List

This is a list of characters for my Marin fanfic. Let me know if you want to know anything else about the characters (  
  
Character List  
  
Link: Age at beginning of story: 17 Hair color: Bronze-Orange Eye color: turquoise Part of Triforce: courage/Farore Species: hylian  
  
Zelda: Age at beginning of story: 14 Hair color: Strawberry Blonde Eye Color: Blue Part of Triforce: Wisdom/Nayru Species: hylian  
  
Marin: Age at beginning of story: 14 Hair color: Orange Eye Color: Blue Part of Triforce: Din/Power Species: magically mixed  
  
Slick: Age at beginning of story: 16 Hair color: Green Blue Eye color: Green Species: Water Nymph  
  
Tarll: Age at beginning of story: 16 Hair color: Blue Eye color:Blue Species: Elf  
  
Tommy: Age at beginning of story: 6 Hair color: Blue Eye color: Blue Species: Elf  
  
Granhem: Age at beginning of story: unknown Hair color: Grey-white Eye color: Grey Species: Hylian Wizard  
  
Link: Age at beginning of story: 17 Hair color: Black Eye color: Black Species: Dark-Worlder 


	2. Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters, the creators of the Zelda video games do.  
  
This is a story about a magical place; a world split in two by two kings and two realities, one good, and one horribly evil. This was a place where time had no meaning. Where everything seemed like a fairy tale. Where elves, dark spirits, dwarfs, sprites, humans, fairies, nymphs, ogres, giants and gods all existed peacefully. It is hard to tell where this story starts. I should believe that it would start with its heroine, a girl trapped in lies of her past, a girl who was lost. But, I suppose it must start, like all stories, from the beginning. The beginning of His real life, and, the truth.  
  
Chapter One: Awakenings  
  
Link heard a soft voice calling to him. Zelda? His body ached all over, a small something was licking his ear. Where am I? Hello? His eyes opened but could not focus. He closed them painfully again. I think I've been in a shipwreck. He fell effortlessly into unconsciousness again.  
  
Marin stared at the man asleep in her straw bed and sighed. When out gathering firewood this morning on the beach, a handsome man in strange metal clothing was the last thing she had expected her pug Cameron to find. She wondered if the man was from the mainland. She felt like she had seen the man before, maybe in The Dark World, but then, that was silly. Of course she had never met this man. He looked to be about a few years older than her, and she was 14. He had bronze-orange hair that fell into his handsome face in pretty commas, and from earlier on the beach, when he had opened his eyes and called her "Zelda", she had seen that his eyes were a deep turquoise. She carefully brewed a strong tea with herbs in it for the man to drink when he awoke. If he awoke. Then she went and watched at the window of the small hut for her adoptive father Tarin to return from work in the forest.  
  
I know who you are. Who are you? Fulfill your purpose lost one. What? Who...?  
  
Link drifted awake again, smelling herbs. This time he felt slightly more comfortable, and warm too. He opened his eyes, and focused on his surroundings. He was in a very small room, lying on a straw bed, with a soft cotton blanket wrapped around him. The room was plain, with a fireplace, smelled very strongly of herbs, and Link sensed strong protection spells in the stone around him. He blinked. Where am I? He noticed his chain mail lay in a pile next to the bed, and his boots lay near the door, dripping onto the stone tiles. He also noticed that he wore only his loincloth and his large blue birth jewel around his neck under the blanket. As he evaluated his wounds (bump on the head, stiff left arm, body speckled in bruises, right leg cut from ankle to knee, but bandaged and healing) a small dog with a squashed face trotted into the room, curled tail high and wagging. The dog came over to the bed, and as Link sat up slowly, jumped onto his chest. "It won't do you any good to get up now. You need rest; Marin will be here soon. You really scared her there." A nasally voice said to Link. Link stared at the dog. "Did you just...? Never mind..." Link muttered, and suddenly felt very tired. He drifted off again. When Link awoke, a face focused into view above him. It was a girl with bright orange hair, deep sea-blue eyes, and a worried expression on her round, pale face. Lonnie sat up quickly.  
"Zelda!" he cried out. The girl's expression of worry deepened. As his mind got clearer, he realized it couldn't be Zelda. "No. Not Zelda." The girl smiled, a warm and soft smile that urged Link to do the same.  
"My name is Marin."  
A blinding vision of a fire-haired child spinning in the sunlight flashed into Link's mind.  
"My dog Cameron found you on our beach. Welcome to Koholent Island." The girl said quietly. Link thought for a moment. He had never heard of such an island. Link felt like he was twirling like a leaf in the wind. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Here, drink this." The girl said, and handed him a steaming mug of something wonderful smelling. He drank it down in a gulp, not noticing the bitter taste. His head felt a little better. He lay back on the pillow, studying the pretty red head in front of him. She blushed mildly at the examination.  
"My name is Link. I'm from Hyrule. Do you know where that is? " He asked in his most polite I'mtalkingtoastrangegirlonastrangeIsland voice.  
Her eyes flashed with something strange for a moment. Then she smiled. "I think so," She replied. He nodded.  
"I'm a knight of the realm. I was on an imperial ship escorting ambassadors from Carwile to Hyrule when a storm hit the ship." She looked fascinated.  
"How far from Hyrule is Koholent Island, might I ask?" he asked. She shrugged.  
"You'll have to talk to the people at the docks about that" She replied, and brought him a plate of strong smelling food; satisfied it would stay down. Link gobbled it up quickly. She watched him with curiosity.  
"Umm, "He said through a bite of food, "Was it you who...cured me?" He asked. She nodded quickly and smiled. He blushed and looked at his food. When he looked up, Marin's eyes were vacant, empty, and she was staring at the ocean. Marin smiled to herself, then felt the wave of darkness come again and knew that her mind was remembering something from the time she had spent in the dark world. She cursed to herself at Lonnie, wishing he had not missed the pieces of memory in her mind when he had washed away her memories of the black dimension. In her memory, she was standing behind a long Iron Gate, peering out into the courtyard of a huge dark castle. She waited for the darkness to turn to light, but the memory went on. A tall knight swung off his horse, looking ten feet tall, and Marin recognized the knight as Link. The knight walked solidly over to a tall a dark man, who looked swathed in shadows. Link and the man started to talk, and soon their conversation was loud enough for her to here for they were both yelling. "I shall not say I do not know what you're implying young man. You should just get back on that horse and head back home" The dark lord (lord? Was he a lord?) stiffly said. His voice emanated power, and Marin was amazed that he was not afraid of Link, who was looking tall and glowery. Link said something back that Marin didn't understand and started towards the gate. "Marin" a voice hissed. Marin turned to see a girl taller than her of about seven crouching next to her and pulling on her dress. "If he catches you you're dog meat. Come on silly dreamer before you get caught!" the girl cried in a whisper, shaking her dark black hair onto her shoulders, and grabbing Marin's hand. Marin felt the light pulling at her and she ripped herself quickly back into reality. Link's face swam before her, and she shook her head. The darkness disappeared, and she was back, out of her memory, and in the light world. Safe.  
  
"Marin are you alright? You kind of...went blank." Link asked, worry across his face. He had sat up abruptly, and the blanket had fallen to reveal his startlingly muscular chest.  
"Oh, it's ok. Sometimes I have...moments, like that. But it's ok."  
Link sat back, and seemed to be satisfied with her answer, but something in his eyes told her he was watching her more closely now.  
She smiled. "You should get some rest. You had quite a journey it seems. I will be back later to give you some food. Try to sleep." With this, she left again.  
Link fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Link was walking through a large garden. It looked a lot like the palace gardens back at the castle, only much larger, and well maintained. Link realized he was dreaming. He walked along more and more, until he reached a stone-edged archway that opened into a field of daisies. A small dog came running up to him, wading through the flowers. The dog yelped for him to come along and see the Queen. Link followed Cameron through his dream field of daisies that looked so familiar, across to a large pile of stones. The grass and daisies rippled in the wind like water. As he approached the rocks, he saw a woman sitting on one of the rocks low to the ground. She turned to him, her bright copper hair blowing in the wind, long and curly, her eyes a bright green against ivory skin.  
"Link! Come and see the gift Marin has for you!" the woman cried happily to him, smiling beautifully. Link ran across the field to the woman, with the longing of someone seeing an old friend from long ago. He raced the wind, and for some reason suddenly felt as if it was very important that he got to the woman quickly. She seemed to be shrinking before his eyes. Link realized he was standing still. He looked down to see a girl of about four or five looking up at him with mischief in her bright blue eyes, handing him a bracelet of daisies. Link accepted it with a smile, and as he looked up at the achingly beautiful woman in the field, a huge shadow fell over the four of them, Link, the Queen, Cameron, and a young Marin...  
  
Link sat up, sweat across his brow. That dream had been so vivid, the colors, the people, and what was Marin doing in Hyrule as a young child?  
  
Link spent the next few weeks recovering, and getting to know the island. Eventually he found a way to go home again, but throughout that time, he got to know Marin fairly well. She was sweet, and her similarities to Zelda in appearance continued to astound him. She continued to have blank moments, where her face would lose all emotion, and for a few minutes she would be unable to speak to, but these moments happened only a few times while he was there. Sometimes, Link would hear her cry out in her sleep through the walls.  
  
"Link!" Marin was calling in laughter. Link raced to keep up with her as she flew through the forest. He saw her darting between the trees ahead of him, her orange hair glinting in the filtered sunlight, bits of blue color from her dress giving her away "Marin slow down! Where are we going?" He cried breathlessly. He was well in shape, but Marin could run like a rabbit being chased by a hawk. He kept up, almost. Eventually Marin stopped. Link nearly ran her over as he plowed behind her. She had stopped in the middle of a meadow, where a pretty tree overlooked a tiny creek. "We'll eat here." She said simply, not even out of breath. She sat on one of the low-lying tree limbs, and spread out her picnic upon another limb that jutted out before her. "You sit there." She gestured at a sawed-off tree trunk. For a moment they sat and enjoyed the cool weather and summer breeze in peace, snacking on sandwiches. After a moment, Link spoke. "Were you born on the island Marin?" He asked casually. Marin held back a sigh. Here came the questions. Link and she had gotten along beautifully until this moment, she had shown him the village and he had met her few friends, he had instantly won over Tarin, she had nursed him back to health. And now he would ask. "Look at that!" She cried, and with a burst of energy, she was off running again. Link sighed. Marin was far too active to just live her dull life as a fisherman's daughter.  
  
One day Marin returned to her house to see Link putting on his chain mail. "Going out to practice?" she asked with a smile.  
He grinned at her, teeth white against tan skin. "They've found a ship coming into port here that can take me back to Hyrule. I have to go, I'm needed at home." Marin nodded, trying not to look too dismayed. The knight was famous, known all over the lands (especially the dark world) for his accomplishments, winnings in tournaments, and heroics. No doubt he was very important to his kingdom at home. Marin had heard several stories about him from the elders in the village, and agreed them as she surveyed him before her. Fully dressed in chain mail, he was an impressive sight. When he stood up to his full height he was at least a head taller than Marin. Link turned to her as he picked up a few bags, looking oddly concerned.  
"Marin..." he hesitated. She stared at him blankly.  
"Should someone ever come here looking for you, from Hyrule, please trust what they say and follow them. For me. I know I shall see you again. I pray for it."  
With this, the tall Hyrulian knight ducked under her front door, and that was the last she saw of him for six months.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Twins?

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters.  
  
Chapter Two: Twins?  
  
The light world's best wizard Granhem was staring at the knight in front of him. Link had finally figured it out. Took him long enough, He thought. But the story was still unbelievable. Marin? Alive? The twin sister to Zelda, Hyrule's only surviving heir to the throne...alive? Dare he believe such a thing could be true? He thought about the Queen. She had foreseen this. That is why she had put together the eight-year spell that until a few years ago had been intact. But it had self-destructed; perhaps the queen had also foreseen that too. So now Link was remembering. But did this girl remember? All along, the heir to the throne; right on their borders. Perhaps she had even been living in the dark world for a time.  
  
"I know this sounds stupid Granhem, but I figured you would know about these things. Your older than time. And...well it just makes sense. I mean it's possible isn't it?" Link argued, eyes pleading. "Of course it is possible for Zelda to have a twin sister. In fact, it's the truth." Granhem answered. "What?" He stammered. He had thought that Granhem would say "Good Gods Link, have you been drinking?" not this. "Yes my boy, Zelda has a twin sister, named Marin. I have written proof by the Queen and the king. She was kidnapped at age four; by the dark lord Agahnim, working under Ganon. Her pug Cameron was kidnapped with her. And palace scholars have yet to find out why in the world they took her. They believe it has to do with the Triforce. But if you have found her, in the light world, that means that she must be brought to the palace immediately, and by force if necessary, to be protected." Granhem said. Link looked as if he might faint or cry or scream, or do all three. "What's more, this means that Zelda and you have both been living lies. You think you are just a knight, but you are much more my boy." Granhem continued. "Zelda thinks she is the only child by her mother, but in fact she has a sister. And much more than that." "But...but why? Why don't we remember anything until now?" Link asked quickly. Granhem sighed. "The last wish of a dying woman. When the dark lord attacked, he attacked the queen, who was already weak, and she was dying, but stayed alive to tell us her last wish. She and I both agreed it would be safer, for Marin, if she were found, that no one knew about her at all. It would reduce ransom attempts." Link stared at the old man in wonder. Zelda had a twin sister as nice as Marin? And how could a part of his past be so missing from his memory? "But... I don't remember her at all. I..." He stopped, remembering his dream.  
Granhem nodded.  
  
Marin watched the stormy sea from her window, thinking of Link the Knight. As she thought, a large wagon flashed into view under the lightening and rain on the road coming to her house. It held seven large, looming figures, lumped into it. Marin frowned. Who could it be? Not anyone from the village, in this storm, and it was too late anyway. Tarin was off the island, out to trade his wares in another land, this could not be him. The wagon rolled closer and stopped a few hundred feet from her house. All seven of the figures, including the one driving the horses got out and approached her door. Nothing to worry about, she thought, just a few drifters. Then came the soft knock on the door. Marin went to it warily. When she opened the door, she found seven very large, burly, and mean looking men at her doorstep. They all wore dark cloaks over armor, and one of them, a man with a puffy red scar over his left eyes, had left his cloak untied, showing the Triforce insignia one the chest of his armor. "Yes?" Marin asked carefully, only opening the door a crack. The man with the scar grinned. "Mightn't we be invited in little lady? We've important business to be discuss'n with ya." He replied in a lilting, deep voice, sneering wickedly at her. "And that would be?" Marin asked snippily. The man grinned, and suddenly shoved the door back slamming it loudly against the wall. In the next second he was at her, a large hand around her throat, the other gripping her right wrist. Marin struggled for breath, and dug her left thumb into the man's left eye. He howled with pain as she stepped back and kicked him squarely in the groin. He let go of her and she stumbled back into the grip of another large man, who grabbed both her wrists and yanked them behind her back. Another man came forward and grabbed her feet and waist, apparently meaning to carry her out into the pouring rain, but she kicked him in the face and bit another's hand. Her wrists twisted out of her captor's hands, but quickly she saw she was vastly outnumbered. The men jumped on her and between them all, carried her out silently, covering her mouth with a tight gag and blindfolding her swiftly. She felt the rain pouring down and soon was soaked. The men threw her into the wagon. "Damn wench nearly broke my wrist! I oughta break her back for it!" cried a loud voice, and she felt them all pile into the wagon and it moving along. "Well I'll have a black eye and ma' nuts ain't recovered; I need suffrage for that too! Th' master wont pay us well either!" the first man she had hit wasn't too happy with her. He reached over, and Marin felt a large pain on her forehead, and blacked out.  
  
Slick Watara was on guard duty with some dwarf from the south forest. The dwarf was complaining loudly about sitting outside the palace gate in the pouring rain. Slick nursed a headache and wondered why Link had wanted him of all people to wait for the seven guardsmen who were supposed to be coming back from whatever errand they had run for the head knight. He thought of his home out on the lake and wished he was there, curled up in his cave by the fire with his pet lizard, and instead of running around doing whatever Link wanted. If he hadn't been in debt to Link for his life he might've walked home right there. He thought about Link asking him for help, something that he rarely did. "I need someone I trust to pick up the cargo that some guardsmen will be dropping off for me next week, on Friday. If you aren't busy?" he had asked, his bright blue-green eyes flashing with- something. Link had looked almost as if he was trying to act casual, but he was hiding something. Slick was perceptive, and picked this up quickly. "Sure Link, I'm not busy that night. What's the cargo?" He had asked Link, curious as to why this was happening, and about the reason behind that gleam in Link's eyes. "You'll see. I've written a request to have it sent to the castle tonight. Just make sure it's taken care of. It's... precious cargo. I'll be taking the Squire's on their mid-year camping trip, but I'll be back by the morning, otherwise I would pick it up myself. I need someone I trust." Was all he would say, and his eyes told Slick this was important.  
  
As Slick squinted into the darkness, he fingered the long wooden staff he held in his right hand. It was a light brown, and held indentions for the hands on each side. Suddenly he realized that he was nervous. He racked his brain for the reason but nothing came up. Before he could figure out why he was nervous, a looming cart pulled into the outer courtyard; the horses muffled hooves quiet on the paved stones. Seven guardsmen jumped out of the wagon, pulling a lumpy, moving shape with them. Slick sniffed. He hated these men, they were always getting in trouble for harassing the palace women, but workers were little and far between these days, and they were loyal. Slick felt his stomach turn when he heard muffled screaming. The dwarf, hearing the sounds from the shape, ran for it. Slick opened the gate for the men, and let them into the inner courtyard, which was lit by a few wavering torches. The men, who looked weary (one sporting a black eye, and another limping) dumped their cargo onto the hard stones angrily, and went off to their rooms. Slick sighed. The palace really needs to work on the quality of its guardsmen. He thought Slick slowly walked toward the...person? Lying on the ground. As he approached, the person moaned and turned over to face him. Slick saw a soaking wet girl sitting before him. Her hands and feet were tied tightly, and bleeding from the ropes that rubbed against her skin. She was also gagged and blindfolded. She had a large amount of orange-red hair, at least from what slick could see, and a round face. She wore a soaked blue dress with gold trim that was plain, and she wore no shoes, her feet were scrapped and bleeding. Slick sighed softly. He would definitely speak to someone about the guardsmen and have one or all of them fired. He held back his anger for the moment though, more concerned with the girl. He came close to her, and knelt beside her. He set his staff down slowly, and pulled off her blindfold. Wide, pretty blue eyes full of fear and confusion stared up into his own green ones. He sat his soaking body down next to her, and whispered, in a voice that was strong, deep, and well controlled, "I'm going to take off this gag. If you scream, I will knock you over the head with this stick." He gestured with his staff. "Understand?" the girl nodded quickly, and he could see intelligence in her eyes. As Slick took off her gag, Marin breathed a sigh of relief, and was silent. The strange man standing above her looked like an elf, but with longer ears and naturally blue hair. Marin had never seen a man with blue hair before. Of course in the rain, it looked more blackish blue to her. He had kind eyes, and a gentle hand that checked the large bump on her head.  
"What's your name girl?" he asked, as a deep green shimmer surrounded one hand. Marin was amazed at it. It was the same color as his eyes, and when he touched her forehead with his hand, it felt cool, like water, and the pain lessened.  
"Marin." She answered softly, and then she was being carried by the (elf?) man into the castle before her. His grip on her was firm and gentle, and she found herself feeling very tired, and very comfortable. He carried her for a long way, and eventually she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Marin heard voices. Loud voices. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She was in a small but cozy room, which was filled mostly by a gigantic bed in the middle. Marin was covered in thick blankets, and felt slightly less bruised. She had been healed. The voices came from the hallway outside the room, in which the door was opened, and as she shook her head, clearing it, they grew clearer. "I swear to Mirrea and the son of Flashka that I did not know of this Slick. Don't be a fool. You don't know what you're talking about!" a loud and very angry voice was yelling. Marin sat up quickly, recognizing it as Link.  
Where am I?  
The castle?  
Lonnie... The next voice scoffed. "A fool? That girl could have been killed Link. I don't understand. I thought you had half a wit of sense." The anger in this voice was clear too. Marin thought it might have been the man who had carried her to this place, this room. She looked around. The room smelled musky, and a nightshirt hung from the back of the chair next to the bed. Marin saw that her dress had been dried and neatly flattened.  
  
Slick stared angrily at Link, confused, confounded, and abashed. He knew he had to believe Link; he would never have hurt anyone. So why was it so important for the girl, Marin, to be delivered here so soon? He saw a shadow behind Link, and as the person came into the light he saw it was the old wizard, Granhem. "Perhaps I can explain." He said slowly, and Link whirled in surprise. Marin wondered who the old man speaking was. He sounded very wise. Marin tried to hear, but the voices floated away, obviously going to a different room. A few minutes later, Link came into the room again. "Ahh. You're awake. Well, you should be asleep. It's late, and you didn't sleep well. How are you feeling?" Link asked cautiously. He picked up the nightshirt and handed it to her, avoiding her eyes. Marin hadn't noticed she wore no clothing. She scoffed and pulled the nightshirt roughly over her head. "What is going on here Link???" Marin asked, trying to control the rage building inside her. Link sighed, sat in the chair, and took her hand. "You need to sleep. It will be explained later." He said to her, and then Marin thought she saw a faint orange glow before she drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Link knocked on the princess' door, praying that she wasn't awake and that he wouldn't have to go through with this as planned, despite the reassurance of Granhem's hand on his shoulder. But never mind his prayers, the door swung open and a tousled looking Zelda stood before him. He sighed. She was only five feet tall, and wore a silk pink nightgown. Her blonde-orange hair cascaded down to her waist in shining waves. She had a pert nose, bright sparkling blue eyes that hid vivacity and twinkled with amusement at the sight of her favorite knight at her door at three-o clock in the morning. Her lips were full and dark, and she was as radiant as ever. Lonnie suddenly wished that he were on a different continent. He tried to ignore the resemblance between her and Marin and was amazed how different they were despite being twins. "Why if it isn't my knight and protector, dear sweet Link, and my favorite wizard! Why are you two here? I never thought that you of all people would take to knocking on girl's doors at three in the morning Link, but where are my manners? Come in dears." She said regally and teasingly, and pushed the door back, pulling the two into her room. Link sat at her desk, covered in love letters from her many admirers, and looked at his hands. Granhem stood next to him, and Zelda sat across from him on the bed, trying to look as sexy as possible for Link. "I have to tell you something you won't believe...but you must listen to it my girl." Said Granhem. "Your mother kept a secret from you. A dark one. And now that it has come back up, in the form of ... well. You must know. When you were barely a baby, there was an attack on the castle." Zelda sat up, looking excited at the thought of a secret. "That's how your mother was killed I'm afraid. You knew that. What you didn't know, were the details. The king of the dark world, Ganon, the evil ruler, descended upon us on a dark cloud. He ordered his servant to kidnap the oldest daughter of the queen, the heir to the throne. And Agahnim DID kidnap the heir to the throne." Zelda's eyes widened and she looked at Link, and opened her mouth. "Shh. You weren't kidnapped, your twin sister was." Granhem waited for this to sink in, and plunged on. "A spell was cast so that only eight years later could anyone but I remember the horrid day and then only if they were ready. Link, apparently, has been put in destiny's hand, to roll her dice. He found your sister last month. She spent eight years in the dark world. And then, two years on a small island south of here." Zelda's mouth was hanging open. "What? I have a sister? A twin sister? She looks like me??" she babbled, clasping her red jewel that hung around her neck in her hands, and nervously rubbing it. "When you thought I was dead, the shipwreck. I washed up on her island. And...she found me. Saved me. I owe my life to her. She looks a lot like you Zelda. I thought it was you at first. And...she is here." Link said, still looking at his hands. "You meet her tomorrow. And then, we will have a huge banquet and ball for her, in a week. She will meet your father, her father." Zelda smiled. "I've always wanted a sister!" she cried and began to laugh.  
  
Marin awoke to find Link staring at her from the chair next to the bed. He looked exhausted, he had dark lines under his bright turquoise eyes, and his tousled hair fell into his face. He wore a plain white tunic and dark breeches. Marin looked around again, realizing that the room she had been sleeping in was Link's room. It was slightly messy, his chain mail hung in a corner on a dummy, and the bed smelled distinctly of him, musk and grass and soap. Marin opened her mouth to say something and Link looked at the door. Marin saw a tall, thin and OLD wizard standing in the doorway, wearing an amused smirk and sincerity in his eyes. "Hello Marin." He said with a smile, walking to the bed to stand above her. "Hello Granhem" she said, and shut her mouth. "How did I know your name?" she asked to herself really more than to him. "I have reason to believe you have had many a mind spell put on you. It may have affected your memory. You remember certain things but not others correct? If I was able to explore your mind I could explain it in more detail." Granhem answered casually. "I- Why am I here?" she asked, sitting up. Granhem smiled. "If you will get dressed and come with us, you will find out." He answered, turned around, and left. Marin stared at the space where he had been, and then looked at Lonnie, questioning. Link shrugged tiredly, handed her a pretty green shift and a blue dress, and exited. Marin put on the dress and shift, brushed out her mid-back length hair with a brush on the desk, put on soft slippers next to her bed, and opened her door. Link stood before her, wearing a dark sapphire colored tunic and black, tight breeches. He smiled wearily at her, and offered his arm. "I'm taking you to see the old king. He is very wise, but he is dying, and bedridden. Soon-Zel-er soon someone will have to take over the kingdom." He explained, ignoring the raise of eyebrows Marin gave him. As they walked, Marin tried to calm her fluttering heart; sure she might die of fright. They walked slowly down the hall; turned, walked out of the wing of the castle they were in, and into an older one, down spiraling stairs until they reached a huge oak door. Link pounded on it solemnly, and waited for an answer. Marin felt suddenly calm as Link smiled at her, gave her a reassuring wink, and stood beside her. The door opened slowly, and a boy a little older than 16 appeared from behind the huge door. He wore a long blue cloak (blue was all right, Marin would have been scared if it was black) and a light blue floppy wizards hat, just like Granhem's. He had deep green eyes, and from under his hat, Marin saw bright blue hair sticking out. "Hi Link." The boy said, smiling warmly at Link, and then at Marin, fixing his curious green eyes on hers, and opening the door wider for them to enter. Link looked nervous, Marin noted, as he introduced her to the elf before her.  
"This is Marin." He said simply, looking around for something. "Hi Marin, I'm Tarll, I'm Granhem's apprentice. He'll be here shortly; he was just finishing up an important experiment." Tarll said, kissing Marin's hand with a sweet smile and shyness, his eyes teasing. Marin looked around and saw they were in a large basement, the walls covered with shelves, racks of odd things, and the floors clear except for a few bulky shapes. A long, winding stairwell was in the east corner, and now Granhem was coming down it, looking a little dusty. He smiled at Link and Marin, told Tott to clean up and sort out something or other, and then led Link and Marin away again. They walked back to what seemed to be the main floor of the large castle. "Now Marin, prepare yourself for this. You may be a bit confused and shocked. We're going to the main dining room now. Not to eat of course, though I don't doubt you're famished, but to see the old king." They led Marin through a dizzying array of corridors, until the came to a large open door. It opened into a huge room, with a ceiling as high as at least five people stacked on top of each other head to toe. The middle of the room was filled with a long table, which must have fit over three hundred people. At the end of the room that they were slowly walking down, an old man sat in the highest chair, and a girl stood next to him. Marin was amazed to see the girl had bright orange hair like her, only slightly blonder. She also had sparkling blue eyes, eyes that glittered with spirit and life, and, Marin was surprised to see, hate. The girl was wearing a deep pink dress that glittered with jewels. She wore a tiny crown on her head, encrusted with rubies and diamonds. Her shining blonde/orange hair was curled perfectly down her back. The girl inspected Marin, her eyes seeing every detail from the smudge on Marin's arm, to the tear in her skirt. Her eyes stayed held on Marin's ears for a while, and Marin blushed. She was well aware her ear's were not normal, they weren't pointy and long like an elves, nor slightly curved and pointed like a Hylian, they were mixed. Most people of high breeding and culture frowned upon this. The girl's eyes eventually lit on Link and stayed there, obviously trying to convey some message. Link looked more uncomfortable than before as she did this. Marin turned to the king. He looked worse for wear, his eyes blank, his face Grey to match his hair. He looked into her eyes, and again Marin felt the darkness, pulling at her. She tried to block the image out of her head to listen to what Granhem was saying, but the darkness came anyway, this time not feeling the same. She felt the pulling like the darkness did, but this time it felt different, like it was pulling her in the opposite direction. She was three, and she was being spun, around and around by a very tall man, a handsome man, and he looked into her eyes, laughing and grinning and Marin thought  
  
Papa?  
Is that you?  
  
And then she was saying it aloud without thinking about it, under her breath. "Papa." She muttered, and Link looked at her. Marin shook her head. The-whatever it had been-was gone. She smiled at Link, who looked relieved. She then listened to Gandalf, who turned to her and said "and so Marin, this is your twin sister, Zelda." The girl-zelda, smiled regally at her, amused at her confusion. "What?" "Your sister, your twin sister zelda. This is she. You have waited 14 years to meet each other again, and now you will." Granhem said, wondering if this was because of the vacant look Link had told him about, how Marin had blanked out. Marin looked totally lost and confused. "Let's go over it again. When you were four, you were kidnapped from your father, this man here, and your mother, who is dead. The dark lord of the dark world kidnapped you, and I suppose that when you escaped you had your brain washed or erased, because the memories are nonexistent for you. You had a twin sister. This is she." Granhem said again, slowly. Marin's brow crinkled. "You're telling me that she is my twin sister? I have a total blank of anything before age 12. Someone washed my brain. All I remember of my past are what has been recent, from the island. I know I lived in the dark world until I was 12, and I often get memory zaps, well sort of, where I remember things from the dark world But other than that..." Granhem looked stricken. Link looked very angry, and Zelda turned a little pale but returned to staring at Link and smiling. "You had your brain washed?" Granhem said vaguely. Marin nodded. "It must have been by a very powerful sorcerer, that kind of thing..." he exchanged glances with Link, who now looked worried. "I was willing. That's why it was easy." Marin said, voice shaking, and looked at her hands. When she looked at Zelda, Link and Granhem were gaping at her. She bit her lip, straightened up and tried to put some resolve into herself. I'm not going to let these people, my family, I suppose, change me. I'm going to get through this with pride. No matter how hard it is, she thought. "Well." Granhem muttered slowly. "You will no doubt slowly be regaining your memory from what you have told me. But there is another matter." He turned to the king. The king looked up at her, took one of her young, tan hands in his, and said to her in a gravely voice "I know you were hurt young lady, but your getting a chance to be safe. You are the heir to the Hyrulian throne. You must accept your responsibilities. No one is forcing you, but this is important. You have a family now. No matter how much you think of Zelda and an old man, we are your family. Give us a chance." Link looked up, and said softly "You have more family than that too. I'm your family." Marin turned and looked into Link's turquoise eyes, surprised at his sincerity. I barely know him and he acts as if he needs to protect me for some reason. And I feel safe with him. Safer than I ever have. And...that memory...was it this old man before me? My papa? She asked herself. She looked before her, at the man who would have look young, were it not for the disease that made him look pale and ragged. "What we want to know is, would you like to stay, here, and live with us, learn to adapt to palace life, and have a family?" Granhem asked. Marin sighed, and nodded. "I want to get to know you. I will stay." Everyone felt the strong tension lift off of the group of people standing in the middle of the banquet hall. Link grinned.  
  
Marin knew she had to be quiet or the crew would hear her. Lonnie was kneeling next to her, his face pale with fear that they would be caught. As the boat started to pull away from the cold shores of the dark world, Marin felt a weight lift from her heart, but couldn't be happy. The long hours of pain, torture, humiliation, rejection, fear and uncertainty gripped her heart like a vise. Lonnie was staring at her, his dark eyes intense. Marin saw she was tightly gripping his hand with hers. "I know. I feel it too." He whispered, his dark eyes set in a thin, shadowed face. "I think I can make it go away. For both of us. We can go to sleep and wake up far away...and safe..." Marin looked at her soot-covered arms, and down at her course, charred dress. "Ok." She murmured.  
  
As Marin awoke from the nightmare, Link, at the other end of the castle, in the knight barracks, was also dreaming of a memory...  
  
Tarll was rushing into his chambers, a panicked expression on his face. The 14-year-old collapsed onto his bed, trying to catch his breath. His bright blue hair a dark contrast to the cream colored sheets. Link, who had been writing up his homework, quickly poured him a glass of water. Tarll sat up and gulped it down. "The dark world castle, it's burning down!! I ran from the dungeon, Granhem's going crazy. They say he had over two thousand child slaves in there!" Tarll watched Link's expression, and was not at all surprised when Link jumped up, grabbed a cloak, and ran out his door.   
  
More on the way! Please Review! 


	4. A different Life

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters. Well, just some of them :)  
  
Chapter Three: A different life  
  
Marin quietly opened her door, made sure no one saw her, and walked off to find the way out. She went out through the kitchen and ran out, to explore Hyrule. A forest halfway surrounded the castle, and on the other side a large lake was only a little bit away from it. The lake broke into a stream, with plenty of little pools, crevices and waterfalls. This was Lake Hylia. Marin headed this way, to cool off with a swim. When she reached a small and secluded pool, surrounded by trees, she stripped down to a nightshirt that she had stolen from the laundry rooms and jumped in. the water was cool, but not too cold. The sun was bright and warm, giving her the warmth she needed. She was just relaxing, floating across the water, when a noise shook her. It came from the trees to her left. She backed up, and grabbed the nearest stick, ready to defend herself. From the trees, a small figure darted out, and jumped high into the air. "WEEEEEEEEEE!" it cried, and as Marin was blinded by the bright sun while trying to look up, it landed right in front of her with a huge splash. Marin yelped and swam backwards. The-whatever it was- surfaced in front of her. Marin laughed with relief; it was only a small elf child! The kid was grinning, water dripping off of him. He had bright blue eyes and hair a smarting shade of blue. He was wearing a matching blue swimsuit. Marin thought he looked familiar... "Sure scared the poop out of you didn't I!" he giggled. "Wow that's some neat hair you have, what color is that? Not orange right? I read once about a dog with orange hair. That's weird. Betcha didn't know elves could jump like I can. What's your name anyway?" the boy said in a rush. Marin knotted her brow, and then grinned. "I'm Marin." "The Marin?? Wow that's wild, you're really Marin huh? My brother told me all about you, you're famous. He remembers you from back then. I wasn't alive then. But he says you were cool." "Who's your brother?" "Tarll, the amazing wizard, apprentice to Granhem the great! He's so fun." Marin smiled. Here's a kid who likes to talk... she then remembered Tarll. He was the apprentice wizard she had met. And this was his little brother. How adorable! "What's your name?" "Tom, but everybody calls me Tommy." "Shouldn't you be with your mom or your brother or someone?" she asked the little boy, who was swimming in circles around her. "My mom is dead. She died when I was little. But Tarll remembers. I'm supposed to be with him but I ran away cuz he was being mean. He prolly is guessing where I am right now. He is too serious. Wanna know where Zelda swims? We could throw mud at her." "Sure. How do you know?" Marin asked, wondering where Tarll was, and why this kid was so hyper.  
"I like to go and torment her. She doesn't really swim; she just sits on a float in the middle of the pool and reads. Or knits. Or embroiders. It's boring. Come on I'll show you!" With this, Tommy grabbed Marin's hand, and pulled her out of the water. He had a tight grip, and dragged Marin for a long while. Soon they came to a larger cluster of trees. Marin heard singing. Tommy motioned for her to be quiet, and dragged her into a bush, where they lay on their bellies. Tommy pulled apart the bush and looked out. Marin joined him, seeing that Zelda sat painting her nails on a large float in the middle of the pool. She was singing a light song, slightly out of tune, and smiling. As her float turned away from them, Tommy slowly crept out, and slipped into the water as quietly as a mouse. Marin watched his shadow under the water swim until he was under Zelda's raft. He then came up suddenly and pushed with both hands. This flipped Zelda over, who had a comical expression on her face of shock. Tommy appeared beside Marin who was trying not to laugh loudly. Tommy's eyes danced with mischief.  
"Tommy you stupid little brat! Come out from where you are hiding so I can wring your neck. OOH! You little chit! I'll get you!! Zelda was tumbling out of the water, looking much like a drowned rat. Tommy's eyes widened and he pushed Marin out of the bush.  
"Run!!!" he cried, and rushed off. Marin ran after him. They ran back to the castle, and went on a series of little treks over rocks, under fallen logs and through thick trees.  
"I...think...we.....lost....her..." Tommy was saying as they ran, when he raced right past his older brother, who grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Ack!" cried Tommy. Marin slowed and turned around. Tarll gripped Tommy's arm with a hand, and was brushing leaves off of him. Marin blushed.  
"Hiya big brother! Guess you caught me huh? I was just starting to have fun. You should have seen Zelda's face, man was she mad!! Oh and look I found Marin! I was having fun Tarll why do you have to ruin everything?!" Tommy was blathering.  
Marin walked up to Tarll and smiled. The boy was half of his brother's height. Marin saw the resemblance, which was uncanny. Tarll was wearing a large floppy brown hat, a white tunic with its sleeves cut off, and leather breeches with boots. Marin saw he had very tan, muscular arms. "Was he bothering you Marin?" Tarll asked her, trying to keep a hold on Tommy, look calm cool and confident and smile gently at the same time.  
"No, he's a sweet heart."  
"Ewwww!!!" Tommy cried. "What are you up to, besides looking for this mischief maker?" she asked him. Tarll blushed. "I was working on a spell. Which...I must get back to. Thanks for watching him. See you later." He said, his eyes kind, and pulled his little brother to the castle, who was talking loudly about girls being gross.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I need feedback 


	5. The ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Link.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed. This is my newest chapter, I just wrote it. Please review a lot, tell me if you want me to continue this story. Up next: Marin gets her memory back, and starts training for self defense with Link ;) should be interesting.  
  
Chapter Four: The Ball  
  
Marin lay in her new soft bed, in her new gloriously decorated room, trying to sleep. She kept thinking about the hate in her twin sister's eyes, or Tarin's love for her. She missed him very much. She tried to decide whether or not she had made the right decision. So far palace life was boring. She had explored and now knew her way around the castle fairly well, if only the newer wings. She still was a little confused by the huge place. And what of the people here? Her life was truly not normal now. She was a princess now, although no one in the kingdom really knew except the few people at the palace, Link, Granhem, that man Slick, Tarll, Tommy, Zelda, her father...and in two days there would be a magnificent ball for her homecoming. She would be forced to be polite and kind, to be stared at and ridiculed. She feared that night more and more. Every day a team of specialists was working with her to quickly learn palace manners. She feared dropping her fourth knife in her soup. As she sat in her bed thinking, she heard a small tapping at her window. In wonder, she got up and opened the window to see what it was. In jumped her pug, Cameron!  
Marin squealed with delight.  
"Cammie!!!!!!!!!!" She cried. Her pug lapped up the attention. He was wet from the rain, and tired, so he just let her hold him, and rested.  
Marin grinned. She could handle anything with Cameron by her side, the little pug that had always been there, and had always talked to her  
  
Marin hurridly made her way to Zelda's bedroom, trying not to run, but speeding through the hallways. She was lost, and late, for about the 50th time this week. Zelda's room was just so difficult to find. It was in a remote part of the castle, one that hadn't been renovated in a few hundred years.  
"You'd think it would be easy to find, just follow the smell of perfume and the noise of giggling." She muttered to herself as she wandered around the winding hallways of the Hylia Castle. Her skirts gently swept the corners of the hall, as she tried not to fall over in her hurry.  
  
She was thoroughly lost, and standing in the middle of a strange U shaped bend in a hall, when Link almost ran her over.  
"Oh, Marin! I didn't see you there." He cried, and leapt back, trying not to run into her.  
"Thank the Gods. Link, I cannot find Zelda's room, and you will just have to take me there." At these words, Link turned a slightly pale white.  
"Umm.. Well you see, I was just-"  
"Nope, come on, lead the way."  
"But I have a very urgent-"  
"I said come on! I can't find it, I probably never will, and you know where it is. Now what is all this chatting about hmm? Where is her room?" Marin cried, and grabbed hold of his arm. Link sighed, and led Marin to Zelda's room. He stopped a few doors before it, pointed it out, and ran.  
Marin grinned evilly. She loved that Link hated Zelda as much as she did. The girl was rude, far too flirtatious, and a brat. As she was thinking this, she went into Zelda's room  
Zelda was already perched upon a chair, having her measurements taken by the palace dress-maker. The woman took one look at Marin, and sniffed sharply.  
"Good Gods Marin, where you playing with that little brat again? I told you to stay away from him. I don't know why you continue to play with children." Zelda snapped, and turned to pick up a ream of fabric.  
Marin just rolled her eyes, and submitted to the dress fitting, making sure that the dress-maker understood she did NOT want the dress to be of the latest fashion-scant material.  
"I know 'It's the fashion' But I do not want to look like a tart at my first ball in this kingdom, on my first day as princess." She said to the woman, who was just rolling her eyes.  
"Fine," The dress-maker snapped, "I'll just make it vintage."  
Marin grinned. The ball was going to be a wonderful day, she could tell, even if she was very nervous. It was to be the first time she was introduced to her people as the long-lost twin sister of Zelda. She would meet many new people. Cameron had assured her he would be there, hiding behind her chair and watching.  
  
Marin spent the time that she wasn't preparing for the ball swimming at the Lake. She hadn't ventured into the more popular areas yet, and preferred to keep to the more secluded, shady bits.  
It was on one of these outings, when she had just gotten in yet another fight with Zelda over clothes, when she met Slick again.  
She had stormed out of the castle, and stormed into her favorite swimming spot. She leaped into the water without bothering to take off her oversized shirt and comfortable breeches  
"Blue is the perfect color for you Marin, It brings out your hips! pff." She snapped, mocking Zelda's insults of her loudly.  
She was doing this and swimming, cooling off her anger, when she heard a splash behind her. With a whirl, she turned around. Something blue and tan was heading her way under water. She quickly backed out of the water, and was brandishing a stick when the head popped out and she realized it was only Slick, the man who had saved her life earlier. She hurriedly tried to hide the stick.  
"Hello Marin," He said cooly, treading water. He was wearing only leather pants, from what she could see, and his hair seemed to be glossy as though slicked with oil. "I wasn't expecting to see you in my swimming hole, and so angry, in any case."  
Marin blushed furiously.  
"Oh...umm I'm sorry, is this your swimming hole?" She stammered.  
"Well I live in that hole right there." He replied, pointing behind him.  
"What hole?" Marin asked, seeing only a wall of rock.  
"Oh, come see I will show you."  
She got back in the water, and they swam a little ways back to the hollow he had seemingly emerged from.  
"Dive under and I will guide you." He said, grabbing her arm. They dove under the water, going into a hole in the rock. Then he pulled her up, and they emerged from under the water in a great cavern of rock. A waterfall coming out of an underground stream filled the pool they now swam in. It was a glittery, cool place. The floor of the pool was lined with bits of silver, coins, and metal.  
"This is my place." He climbed up a small rock stairway out of the pool, and led her to a niche behind the waterfall. Behind here was a little home. It's walls were rock and crystal. A fire burned neatly, and Marin supposed, magically in one crevasse. Marin stood near this to warm up, and looked around. It was really only two rooms, a Small bedroom with a fireplace, comfy looking bed covered in furs, and a small table. The Kitchen was almost blank, and held niches in the rock for food.  
Slick looked around. "Well, it's not much, but I like it. I don't like to be far from water." He said.  
"Why not?" Marin blurted out.  
"Isn't it obvious?" She stared blankly at him. "I'm a water nymph." He said.  
Marin started. "Oh." She said simply.  
  
The night of the ball for her reintroduction as Princess seemed to spring up out of nowhere. Marin woke up one morning and realized it was the day of the ball. She raced out of bed to head to Zelda's room, where she would spend the whole day getting ready. Butterflies raced in her stomach as she was primped and prodded and tucked into a beautiful gown. It was pale blue, and rather sparkly. Marin shrugged into it with a sigh. She loathed getting dressed up. She would much rather be out playing with her dog, or swimming. But this was what princesses did. They went to balls.  
The ball would start at 7. Granhem would give a speech to all the courtiers, explaining Marin's absence. It wouldn't matter anyway; eventually the whole kingdom would remember Marin. Their memories would come back to them, Granhem said. After this, Marin would be introduced to long lines of people, and then she was free to enjoy the ball.  
Zelda was being fitted into her bright pink dress beside her.  
"Nervous Marin?" She asked. "I would be. The whole of Hylian Society out to see you and your imperfect ears. I just hope it doesn't reflect on me. One can't choose who share's the womb with them I suppose."  
Marin ignored Zelda.  
  
After a long afternoon of being made to look gorgeous, the girls made their way to the ballroom. Marin's breath caught in her chest as she observed the newly decorated room. It was hung with streamers of glittering lights, a band of players was setting up in one corner, and upon the dais sat two large thrones.  
"Isn't your, our father going to be here?" Marin asked as she gestured at the throne.  
"Oh no. He's far too sick. Most of the time he just stays in bed. Weren't you listening? This ball is our way to show the people we are in control and capable of handling things if father dies." Zelda said haughtily.  
Marin wondered if the people would really believe that two 15 year old girls could run a kingdom. But there was always Granhem to guide them, she supposed.  
They made their way to the dais. People had begun to trickle into the ballroom, all dressed in beautiful gowns and outfits that glimmered in the shimmering light.  
"You there Cam?" Marin whispered, her voice trembling. She was starting to be very nervous.  
A little nasily voice answered "Of course." And Marin relaxed a little. Soon the ballroom was full of courtiers laughing and dancing to the music playing. Men courted women, women flirted with men, and all eyes seemed to be on the new princess.  
The music stopped and played an intro for Granhem. The old wizard made his way up the aisle between the seats on the throne.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you, your new princess, Marinella de Hyliarch, with her sister Zeldana. Our princess has been returned to us by the daring Link, who battled the waves and came out alive to save her from obscurity," At this Granhem gestured at Link, who Marin had not noticed before. She nearly gasped seeing him dressed in finery. Link bowed deeply. "Rejoice, for the triforce is whole again!" He cried in his majestic voice. At this last sentence, everyone cheered and clapped, and Granhem bowed low. Then, he rose up, and with a bright spark of explosion, disappeared momentarily. The people laughed and roared at this. A line soon started to form, mostly of men, of people wishing to meet the new princess.  
Marin was still dazzled from Granhem. He had disappeared into thin air. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Granhem leaned over her chair, and winked at her.  
"The people like a little show now and then." He said mischievously.  
  
Marin would have replied, but now men were asking her to dance, and she obeyed because her dance instructors were glaring at her menacingly from the side of the room. Eventually she tired and just sat on her chair watching the ball. She spotted Tarll and Slick, who were obviously friends, because they were joking about together. They also were asked to dance by several beautiful women. Marin sighed. She felt slightly put out, being a princess and being forced to sit up on this chair and not have fun.  
  
She was almost falling asleep when a voice startled her.  
"Princess, would you care to dance with the head knight of Hyrule?" A voice asked sharply. Marin looked up to see Slick pressing Link forward. "He's too shy to ask you. Dance with him." Link blushed brightly and glared at Slick.  
"I am not. I was taking my time. Princess Marin, would you favor me with a dance?" He asked, his eyes dancing.  
Marin could practically feel Zelda seething beside her. She grinned and got up.  
"It is my honor to dance with the most prestigious knight in Hyrule." She replied, and took Link's hand.  
He lead her to the floor, and a waltz was starting. Link nervously took her hand in his, and gently placed one hand on her waist. They danced a slow, weaving waltz that twirled them across the floor. Marin found that it was easy to dance with Link. He danced as though he wasn't nervous, with pure effortlessness. She also had time to survey his outfit. He wore a dark blue tunic that was embroidered with gold, and underneath it a gold shirt. The tunic tied at his neck with bright gold ribbon. A gold handled dagger and sword lay at his waist. His tights had a slightly golden sheen to them, and he wore dark leather boots that were polished brightly. His reddish orange hair was combed back from his face, and he was smiling warmly at Marin.  
"You look lovely tonight Marin." He said softly.  
"Thank you." She replied, her face feeling rather warm. In fact, all of her felt warm. From the hot sensation of his hand on her hip, to her hand clasped in his, to her waist against his. She tried not to think about this and looked over his shoulder. Zelda was dancing with some man nearby, and she was glaring unabashedly at Marin. Marin tried not to laugh at her.  
  
The dance ended and they parted, but instantly Slick had grabbed her up and was teaching her to dance a funny jig that was popular now. She laughed as he skipped across the floor in front of her, and tried to imitate him.  
  
Overall the ball was far more enjoyable than she thought it would be. She had danced with Link, Slick, and Tarll, and had danced with several other men whose names she could not remember. The people had seemed to take to her, enjoying her bright spirit and happy nature. Marin fell asleep in her room, which was beginning to feel familiar, with a smile upon her flushed face. 


	6. Memories Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Marin, Link, Hyrule or any other Zelda stuff.  
  
This should be a long chapter, I intend to fill it with Marin's memories of her life and what has happened to her, so you can get some background info on her (  
  
Chapter Five: Memories  
  
Marin had basically settled into life at the palace after the ball. She learned her way around, and soon discovered little secrets about the castle, including a secret passage way out of the Wizard's area to the dungeons (which Tarll showed her) and some new friends. She ended up spending most of her time with Link or Slick. Tarll was often too busy to see her because of apprenticeship duties, but he still found moments to spend with her sometimes. Link loved showing her the sights of his country, and his city, for he loved them both dearly. They went riding on his horse Epona, and he showed her his places as she had shown him hers in Koholent. She also took time to write to Tarin, letting him know she was safe and telling him all that had happened to her. He wrote back saying he had known that she had been destined for something more, that her eyes had hidden much from him, and he had known she had secrets. He seemed relieved she had found answers, and promised to come visit as soon as he could.  
  
Marin was beginning to like the palace, and palace life, especially Link. About a week after the ball, he took her riding. He showed up at her door, with a set of riding clothes for her to wear. "Here, we're going riding. Epona's restless, I need someone to help me work her out." He said quickly, shoving her the clothes. "But...I've never ridden before." "That's why you need to come and I will teach you! Come on, go put on those clothes." He shut her door and waited outside for her to get dressed, a delicious smile on his face. For a second he thought of when he had tried to teach Zelda to ride, many many years ago. She had thrown a fit when the horse had bucked her off because she had gripped the reins too tightly. Link wasn't worried that Marin would do this. She learned quickly, as he had seen while she was learning court manners, and animals loved her. The door opened and Marin stepped out in the clothes he had given her. Her fiery hair was tied up with a leather thong, and little curly pieces fell into her eyes. She wore a loose tan-colored tunic slipped into form-fitting leather pants that tucked into sturdy leather boots. Around her belt was a riding crop and gloves folded in a pocket. Dressed, and slightly anxious, she let Link lead her to the stables. He guided Epona outside of the stables, and introduced the two girls. Marin cautiously walked to the horse, and held out a hand full of grains. The horse instantly took to her. "Ok, here's what we're going to do. We'll ride out to an empty field, where no one can see us, and there I will teach you to ride so you won't be embarrassed if you fall." Link said, jumping into the saddle. His horse just twitched one ear, used to his sporadic movements "Fall?" Marin squeaked. He pulled Marin quickly into the seat behind him, and was off with a steady trot. For a moment Marin squealed and clung to his waist, hiding her face in his shoulders. Link grinned when after they had ridden a few minutes, Marin pulled her face out and squealed again, this time in joy. They laughed together and he urged Epona to a gallop. They reached a small meadow and stopped, Link dismounting but leaving Marin to learn to ride. He taught her to use the reins and bring Epona to a walk. He then watched her ride happily across the field, her hair whipping out of it's bonds, her leg muscles standing out as she brought the horse to a trot. Apparently, Link thought, Marin is a natural.  
  
After this fun adventure, they lay in the soft grass of the field and talked while resting. "I really think you are an unusual talent Marin!" Link said with joy in his voice "Really?" "Yeah, we should find you a good horse in case you want to go riding with me more" He replied. "Of course I will! I've never had so much fun in my life!" Marin laughed. After a few more hours of riding and resting in the field, they decided to walk home to give Epona a rest.  
  
They walked along the shady trail that led between the fields and the forest to the castle. Link was pointing out various bits of interest about the countryside. "If you follow that path, it leads to Tarll and Tommy's home." "They live in the woods? And all by themselves?" Marin asked curiously. "Yes. They ARE wood elves after all. And Tarll's mother died when Tommy was very young. Tarll never told me about his father, but his mother disappeared. They assumed she was killed, but she was never found."  
  
"That's awful." Marin said softly, watching the fading light strain through the trees. Link nodded, and they walked in silence for a while. They soon passed a small country house that looked fairly dilapidated and abandoned. Link was about to open his mouth, when Marin bounded off in delight. "Look!" She cried, pointing as she ran to a small fence that was bolted to a pole. It was a different type of swing, meant to spin the person who jumped on it in circles as they rode the fence. It was old, and creaky, but with ignorant bliss, Marin leaped on to it to twist around it. As a child, some memory served her that these were fun. "No Marin, don't!!" Link cried in horror. He had been about to tell her that the house was once a spy's home, someone who had worked for the crown but had been murdered because of their betrayal of the royal family, and that the spinning fence post was in actuality a door way to the dark world. Generally Gandalf kept most of the portals to the dark world closed, but this week he had been preparing to fix Marin's memory, so he had needed the magic keeping the portals closed used. Link watched in terror as Marin spun, slowly disappearing, until the fence was left spinning on it's own. Link acted swiftly, his training as a knight kicking in. He quickly tied a confused Epona to a nearby tree in the wood, knowing she could defend herself if needed, and leapt onto the swing to follow Marin.  
  
Marin tumbled sharply off the fence into blackness. She cried out, thinking she had just lost her footing and been knocked off the fence. For a second she thought she had lost consciousness, or gone blind. She sat up, trying to see where she was. She held her hand in front of her face and saw nothing. For a moment she just sat and breathed. Then, her eyes slowly adjusted to the light.  
  
She was sitting in a dark wood, next to a tree. In front of her was a bare, black steel pole. At the bottom of it was a small steel foot step that looked as if it might turn around the pole. She looked around, seeing there was no path, or trail, just woods all around her. Her mind flashed, reminding her that this was the dark world. An eerie chill slid up her back as the thought came to her. The dark world was a dangerous place for all races, especially Hylians. She backed up, trying to gather her frightened thoughts. She stood slowly, and winced, for she had cut her hand on a rough piece of bark coming into the dark world. She was still searching around her when she heard voices. Coming her way. Stifling a terrified cry, she tried to hear where they were coming from but couldn't tell. Then she looked at her feet and saw that a small trail lead away from the steel pole. She quickly leaped off the path and into the woods, flattening herself into the ground behind a tree. The voices came nearer until she could hear what they were saying. "Well I don't care what your master wants. I don't care I don't care!" An unsteady voice cried out. The man sounded frightened. Marin could finally see two shadowy figures making their way down the path towards her. She watched them come, curious to hear their conversation. "My dear boy, do you think you have a choice? You may rebel against him as long as you can handle it, but I do not think that will be much longer." The other voice said. They were rounding a corner, if Marin could only see around one tree... "I don't care he is. He cannot control me..."The voice stopped short. "There has been a shift here. Someone has ported in." He said. Marin watched as a young man, who looked to be a few years older than her, perhaps 17, stopped in front of the steel pole. He was tall, with pale white skin. He looked to be one of the dark worlders, for his face was shadowy and he wore all black. As Marin observed him, something pulled at her memory. Had she met this man before? It seemed impossible, but he seemed very familiar. He had black hair that was short and choppy, and fell into a face that seemed all things at once, kind, pain-filled, joyless, and to be pitied. Marin felt sad for him, but could not see why she would feel that way about someone she didn't know. She watched him inspect the pole, a shimmering gray magic shifting under his fingers. Another man came to stand beside him, a weasel looking man with greasy hair. "Two 'ports in the last ten minutes!" The young man whistled in awe. The other man nodded in wonder, staring at the pole. Do they mean two people have come into the dark world? Marin wondered. How is that possible? I just came through, I didn't see anyone else. The young man stood up, his face less worried. "It seems Granhem has lessened his forces on the portals. He must be working some grand magic to do this, because several are open." A blank look came upon his face as he said this, and then after he spoke, his face seemed to color again, in anger. "You see my boy? You cannot stop from helping the Dark Lord. Come with me, I must relay this information to our Lord." Said the older man. The young man followed, a look of utter disgust on his face. As soon as she was sure they were gone, Marin slowly stood up. She nearly screamed when a hand clutched her shoulder. She quickly turned to see Link standing before her. "What happened?" She cried. "Shhh!" Link whispered, and lead her to the pole. He showed her how to stand on the step, and spin around. "Go back, I will tell you when we are safe in the Light World." Marin obeyed, feeling reality shift as she spun around the pole. She landed with a soft thump in the front lawn of the abandoned country house. A few minutes later Link himself landed next to her. He checked to make sure Epona was alright, and then started to lead Marin back to the castle again. "The man you saw was Lonnie, Aganhim's personal servant. I have no idea what he was talking about, but I do not it was only by the God's graces that you weren't seen by him." Link explained. Marin cried out in astonishment. "Lonnie? That was Lonnie?" She said. Link stared at her. "How do you know him?" "We've met. I think. I remember... Oh I don't know Link." Marin said in agony, confusion on her face. Link's face was shadowed for a moment. "Come on, lets get back." He said softly.  
  
One day, a few weeks after the ball, Marin was sitting in her room reading when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and found that it was Granhem  
"Hello Marin dear, How are you?" He asked chummily, and sat upon the edge of her bed. Marin's eyes' twinkled at this, for he looked so funny, the old man sitting upon her homespun quilt, leaning on his staff, his white grey hair hanging down his back, an old hat perched on his head.  
"I'm doing well. I've made some friends. What brings you here?" She asked directly.  
"Right to the point, like most young people today," Granhem sighed. "I have come to address the matter of your memory. I need to remind you of the import of the restoration of it. Memory is a very fragile thing Marin." He said gravely. She nodded, and smiled slightly.  
"But really...I'm," Marin paused. "Granhem, I'm not sure I want to remember. Is it so necessary?" She asked, her eyes down.  
"Yes. I'm sorry. I know it is hard, but your memory is fragile without magic placed in it. It is like a spider's delicate web, and magic places the burden of a stone upon it, weighing it down. Eventually, the web will tear." He said. This startled Marin.  
"Tear? Like, fall? What does that mean?"  
"Your memory will eventually destroy itself from the strain."  
"So... What can I do?" Marin's eyes were wide and frightened at the thought of her memory destroying itself.  
"There is a spell I can do, it is arduous, but it will restore your memory. It will restore the time you spent in the dark world as a slave to the Dark Lord Aganhim. The only thing it will not make a difference upon is the Queen's memory spell. Her spell destroyed your memory of the event of the kidnapping. The spell she created was so great, that only those who were very close to you will eventually remember the small amount of time you spent here before being kidnapped; everyone in Hyrule will always believe you are just a long lost princess. Your kidnapping should be the last memory to return to you. In a way, your memory will begin to work as a reel, slowly bringing back each memory until even the ones before you were kidnapped are revealed. Of course, you won't have to sit through each memory you have ever had as the spell goes on." Granhem chuckled, then coughed, and gripped his staff with knarled hands and protruding knuckles. "The memories you will endure while the spell restores your memory are just the major events that happened to you."  
Marin nodded slowly, staring at the wood floor. Of course she should do this. It would make her healthier, and she would know the truth. But she was scared of the idea that she did not know what had happened to her. She had no idea what had gone on in the dark world, besides small snippets of memory.  
"I know it is alarming. But think of this. If you have your memory restored to it's healthy state, you can remember your mother, your father, and knowing link as a child." He said softly. With this Marin's head shot up.  
My mother? I have memories of her? She thought to herself.  
"Well Marin, come to my work area when you are ready. But there is little time to waste. You need this spell removed from your memory." He said. He got up, groaning, and pounding his staff heavily into the wood. With a smile, he patted her arm, and left.  
  
Cameron crawled out from under the bed.  
"Well, I think you should do it this week." He said brightly.  
Marin stared at the small pug.  
  
In turn, Cameron convinced Marin to restore her memory. She got up her courage, and made her way to the Wizard's Den, clutching Cameron tightly in her arms.  
"Ow," He snapped, "Don't pinch the fur Marin."  
"Sorry. I'm just scared."  
Her pug nestled closer, assuring her for the billionth time that everything would be alright.  
She eventually reached the giant wooden door. She nervously knocked once upon it's surface.  
"Well no one's home let's go back" She cried, and turned to run. Cameron had other plans. He nipped her arm, and she was forced to stand and wait. The door opened and Tarll showed her to the room the spell would be performed in. It was a cozy library, that had been cleared of everything but the books on the shelves, a wooden table with various assorted magical items, including crystals and a globe, and a small comfortable looking pallet. Granhem stood at the table, tinkering with some gadget.  
"Marin!" He cried in relief, nodding to Tarll to leave them alone. "I'm very glad you decided to come by. Sit down on that bed and I will explain the procedure to you."  
Marin sat, letting Cameron down to look around.  
"I will perform the spell. You will become drowsy, and fall asleep. While I perform this spell, Tarll will make sure and stand guard to allow no one to disturb us. You will go back in time through your memory as I extract each memory you have ever had. As I do this, you may experience some memories that were traumatizing or frightening, or important to you. I have been working all week on setting up a protection spell in this room to keep your body from going into shock, or any other mishaps from happening. It is most likely that the first memory you experience will be the one right before the wiping of your most recent memory." Granhem explained. Marin nodded, and tried to feel calm.  
"Well, ready to get started?" Granhem asked. Marin nodded slowly, and the Granhem went to the table. He picked up a few objects, pieced them together, and a gleaming light began to emit from the table where he stood. Soon Marin felt heavy-eyed and very sleepy, as if something in her mind was pulling her away from reality. For a moment, she tried to wrestle the pulling sensation.  
"Don't fight it Marin, let the memories come." Granhem said gently, severing her ties from reality in little pieces. Marin closed her eyes, and fell into a black void.  
  
More to come on Marin's memories later, This started to get pretty long so I decided to leave it be. Please Review! Let me know what you think, and tell me if you want me to finish the story! 


End file.
